Le Tango de la taule
by Redkunst
Summary: OS/song-fic - Dans la célèbres prison de sorciers Azkaban, six sorcières interprètes une chanson. Ce sont : Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Cho, Bellatrix et Ginny qui chanteront Cell Block Tango !


**T**itre : Le Tango de la taule

**G**enre : générale/song-fic

**A**uteur : The Ice Cat

**R**ésumé : OS/song-fic - Dans la célèbres prison de sorciers Azkaban, six sorcières interprètes une chanson. Ce sont : Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Cho, Bellatrix et Ginny qui chanteront Cell Block Tango !

**D**isclaimer : les paroles et l'univers ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne rien, hélas ! XD

**N**ote : La chanson est Cell Block Tango, un extrait de la comédie musical américaine Chicago.

Les paroles ne sont pas traduites par moi.

Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais il n'y as pas de bêta pour ce OS (comme pour tous mes OS)

**N**ote **2**: Bonne Année 2011 à tous ! Pour ceux qui lisent ma fanfic **'Mission séduction, attention à toi ptit vampire!'** la suite risque d'arriver dans un long moment. Car dans un problème technique, le chapitre (écrit à moitié) a été effacé, et vue que c'est un peu déprimant de le réécrire, je pense qu'il va mettre du temps à être taper. Pour ce qui est de **'Until the end of the Paroxysm'**, la suite ne devrait pas tarder car j'ai envoyé le chapitre à ma Bêta hier.

_Bonne lecture_

**L**e **T**ango de la taule

Il faisait sombre. Cela était plutôt normal dans la prison d'Azkaban. Non, ce qui n'était pas normal était le silence. Tout était silencieux, quand un gardien arriva et dit d'une voix forte :

« Aujourd'hui, six de nos célèbres prisonnières vont vous interpréter leur tango de la taule. »

Il s'effaça, laissant les six femmes commencer.

Une aux cheveux châtain et broussailleux, Hermione Granger, commença :

« Pop »

Une brune a la coupe au carré, Pansy Parkinson, continua :

« Six »

Puis une blonde au cheveux long, Luna Lovegood, enchaîna :

« Quick »

Une asiatique, Cho Chang, fit :

« Hun hun »

Une autre brune à la coiffure plus que folle, Bellatrix Lestrange, soufflât :

« Cicero »

Et une rousse, Ginny Weasley, fit :

« Potter »

Elle recommencèrent comme cela huit fois, le rythme et la musique se mettant au fur et a mesure.

Puis ensemble, elles chantèrent :

« He had it coming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He had it coming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He only had himself to blame (Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même)

If you'd have been there (Vous auriez été là)

If you'd have seen it (Vous auriez vu çà) »

Et Bellatrix chanta presque hystériquement à la suite :

« I betcha you would have done the same ! (Je parie que vous auriez fait pareil !) »

Puis elles recommencèrent leur enchainement « Pop, six, quick, hun hun, cicero, potter » deux fois.

Puis Hermione sortie de sa cellule en disant :

« Les gens ont parfois d'ces p'tites habitudes. Qui vous fichent en rogne. Comme... Ronald. Ronald qui aimait préparer du pop corrn. Non, faire POP ! Donc je rentre à la maison ce soir là. Les nerfs plutôt irrités. En manque de gentillesse et de compation. Et là il y a Ronald, vautré sur le divan. Buvant une bière et préparer. Non, faire POP. Je lui ai dit, j'ai dit : Tu fais péter ton ton pop corn une seule fois... Et il l'a fait. Alors j'ai retiré le fusil de chasse de mon père du mur. Et j'ai tiré deux coups de semonce... Dans sa p'tite tête »

Puis elles reprirent :

« He had it coming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He had it bcoming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He only had himself to blame (Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même)

If you'd have been there (Vous auriez été là)

If you'd have seen it (Vous auriez vu çà)

I betcha you would have done the same ! (Je parie que vous auriez fait pareil !) »

C'était au tour de Pansy, qui dit :

« J'ai rencontré Drago Malfoy de Londres. Il y a environ deux ans et il m'a dit qu'il était célibataire. On s'est tout de suite plut. Donc, on a commencé à vivre ensemble. Il allait travailler, il rentrait à la maison. Je lui servait un verre, on dinait. Et après j'ai tout découvert, soit disant libre hein ? Libre mon cul ! Il n'était pas seulement marié, oh non. Il avait six femmes ! Un de ces mormons tu sais. Cette nuit là, quand il est rentré je lui ai servi son verre comme d'habitude. Il y a des mecs qui ne tiennent pas l'arsenic, ce poison moldu ! »

Puis elles chantèrent en choeur :

« Ha ! He had it coming (Hah ! Il l'a bien cherché)

He had it coming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He took a flower (Il a cueilli une rose)

In it's prime (à peine éclose)

And then he used it (Et il en a usé)

And used it (Et abusé)

It was a murder (C'était un meurtre)

But not a crime ! (Mais pas un crime !) »

Et elles reprirent l'enchaînement « Pop, six, quick, hun hun, cicero, potter » une fois.

Et vint le tour de Luna :

« J'étais tranquille dans la cuisine. Je regardais les ronflack cornus dans le poulet du diné. Bien tranquille dans mon coin. D'un coup mon mari Neville débarque fou de rage. 'Tu te fais sauter par le laitier'. Il se déchaîne et il gueule, il est rute. 'Tu te fais sauter par le laitier'. Et là, il se jette sur mon couteau. Il se jette sur mon couteau dix fois ! »

Puis elles reprirent :

« If you'd have been there (Vous auriez été là)

If you'd have seen it (Vous auriez vu çà)

I betcha you would have done the same ! (Je parie que vous auriez fait pareil !) »

Et Cho dit en chinois :

« Wǒ zài zhèlǐ zuò shénme? Tāmen shuō, wǒ de zhàngfū zài ēn jǔxíng le zhùmíng de hú  
Jíbài le tóu. Dàn shìshí bìngfēi rúcǐ, tiānzhēn  
Wǒ. Yīnwèi wǒ bùnéng gàosu  
Shān mǔ dàshū yīyàng. Wǒ chángshì  
Megmayarazni jǐngchá, dàn tāmen bù míngbái... »

Un prisonnier lui demanda :

« Oui, mais tu l'a fait ? »

Elle lui répondit :

« Hun hun, non coupable ! »

Et alors que les autres filles reprenaient doucement le refrain, Bellatrix dit en sortant de sa cellule à son tour :

« Ma soeur Narcissa et moi on s'en allait ensemble au raid de mangemorts. Et mon mari Rodolphus nous suivait . Dans le numéro pour notre final. On enchaînait 23 tortures à deux. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... des morts, saut périeux arrière volte face l'un après l'autre et puis un soir juste avant le raid. On est allés à l'hotel Cicero. Tous les trois, on picolait, on rigolait comme des gosses. Il n'y avait plus de glace alors j'suis sortie en chercher. Je reviens, j'ouvre la porte. Et je vois Narcissa et Rodolphus en position 17; LE GRAND ECART INVERSE ! J'étais dans un tel état de choc que c'est le trou noir dans ma tête. J'arrive plus à me souvenir de rien. C'est plus tard, quand je me suis mise à laver le sang sur mes mains. Que j'ai su qu'ils étaient morts. » 

Puis elles reprirent :

« They had it coming (Ils l'ont bien cherché)  
They had it coming (ils l'ont bien cherché)  
They had it coming all along (Ça leur pendait au nez depuis longtemps)  
I didn't do it (J'ai rien fait)  
But if I'd done it (mais si je l'avais fait)  
How could you tell me that I was wrong? (Osez me dire que j'ai eu tort ?)

They had it coming (Ils l'ont bien cherché) X5

They took a flower (Ils ont pris une fleur)  
All along (depuis longtemps)  
In its prime (A peine éclose)  
I didn't do it (Je n'ai rien fait)  
And then they used it (Et ils en ont usé)  
But if I'd done it (Mais si je l'avais fait)  
And they abused it (Et ils en ont abusé)  
How could you tell me (Osez me dire que)  
That I was wrong? (j'aurai eu tord ?) »

Et enfin sorti de sa cellule Ginny en disant :

« J'aimais Harry Potter plus que je ne pourrais le dire. C'était un véritable sportif...Fort... un joueur de quidditch. Il disait qu'il fallait qu'il essaie de se trouver. Il sortait tous les soirs à la recherche de lui même.  
Et en cheminn il trouva Abby, Sue, Rose et Matthew ! Je dirai qu'on a rompu pour cause de désaccord sportif. Il se voyait vivant et je le voyais MORT »

Puis elles reprirent le refrain :

« He had it coming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He had it bcoming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He only had himself to blame (Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même)

If you'd have been there (Vous auriez été là)

If you'd have seen it (Vous auriez vu çà)

I betcha you would have done the same ! (Je parie que vous auriez fait pareil !) »

Et chantèrent :

« The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum (Le sale con, con, con, con, con)

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum (Le sale con, con, con, con, con) »

et encore :

« They had it coming (Ils l'ont bien cherché) X5

They had it coming all along (Ça leur pendait au nez depuis longtemps)

'Cause if they used us And they abused us (Car ils ont usé et abusé)

'Cause if they used us And they abused us (Car ils ont usé et abusé)  
How could you tell me (Osez me dire que)  
That I was wrong? (j'aurai eu tord ?) »

Et le refrain :

« He had it coming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He had it bcoming (Il l'a bien cherché)

He only had himself to blame (Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même)

If you'd have been there (Vous auriez été là)

If you'd have seen it (Vous auriez vu çà)

I betcha you would have done the same ! (Je parie que vous auriez fait pareil !) »

Puis alors qu'on les faisait toutes rentré dans leur cellule, Hermione soufflât :

« Tu fais péter ton pop corn ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! »

Suivit de près par Pansy :

« Libre mon cul ! »

Qui fût mangé par le :

« Dix fois ! » de Luna.

Le :

« Narcissa et Rodolphus ! Numéro 17 ! Le grand écart inversé ! » de Bellatrix.

Et le :

« Désaccord sportif ! » de Ginny. 

Et alors que tout reprené le cour normale dans la prison, et que les détraqueurs se rapprochaient, on pouvait encore entendre Hermione soufflé une dernière fois : « pop » suivit du « six » de Pansy, du « quick » de Luna, du « Cicero » de Bellatrix, et du « potter » de Ginny.

Puis des cris retentir alors que les détraqueurs passaient à côté de leur cellule. Et tout redeviens normal dans cette prison sorcier.

**F**in

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ! ^^


End file.
